Timeline of Egypt
7000 BC Founding of the Tshagamidzheg culture in Egypt. 6800 BC Beekeeping begins in Egypt. May have started elsewhere. 6600 BC Shegwanerse culture begins. 6500 BC Domestication of the cow in Egypt. 6400 BC Beekeeping becomes an honorable art. Beekeepers with their sweet honey are just under kings in the hierarchy-of-importance from god to man. 6300 BC Tshagamidzheg people become the majority in all of Lower Egypt, and their culture begins to spread southward. 6200 BC As a tradition of the nobles and royalty, domestic cats begin to be bred with some wild varieties of cats. Larger, more loyal cats are prized. 6000 BC Tshagamidzheg (which has evolved into Tshakamizeg) language and religion dominates Egypt. Of course, Egypt is still fractured into thousands of actual tribes and states. 5900 BC Shegwanerse culture becomes extinct. 5850 BC Agriculture begins in Egypt. 5800 BC Centered around the city of Zartshaka in the heart of the Tshakamizeg lands on the banks of the Nile, the Zartshakamva culture appears. It soon thrives and dominates most of the Nile delta. 5600 BC Sahara begins its desertification. 5500 BC All traces of the original Zartshakamva culture disappear, except for its name, which is adopted by invaders from the northeast and the sea that the various Tshakamizeg-derived peoples call 'White Raiders'. 5200 BC Donkey domesticated. Over the years they are bred to be larger. 4800 BC The Tshakamizeg (now called Dzonkamitshehe) are again attacked by outsiders. This time they come from the Sahara due to its desertification and seek refuge near the Nile. These outsiders are called Sand Mongers. 4000 BC By now, native Egyptian culture and Sand Monger culture completely assimilated together. The Egyptians now call themselves Kar'aronka'ush. 3500 BC City of Shkabushkazhgo (meaning, literally, 'the-most-beekeeping-of-world') founded on the banks of the Nile, just south of the southern end of the Nile Delta. 3400 BC A symbol system, to help with trade, develops. 3000 BC Goose domesticated. 2900 BC By now the Egyptians call themselves Karonkadzhatshu. 2800 BC Earliest coherent texts in Kar'onkazasu hieroglyphs. 2600 BC Egypt is finally united under one kingdom--Ku'arentsha'azhu--with one ruler--Zugramos--after a lengthy war involving almost every city-state on the Nile. Skabutshadzhago (former Shkabushkazhgo) is the capital. 2500 BC Second Dynasty of Warentsha'azhu, beginning with Popogadzhe's reign. 2450 BC Third Dynasty of Warentsha'adzhu, starting with the reign of Wafertsh. 2300 BC Barbarians conquer Egypt. The Fourth Dynasty of Warenkhe'azo is founded by Gorotshedz. 2300-1900 BC The Fifteen Glorious Monuments are built--five of them are gigantic pyramids, eight of them tall towers, and two of them large lighthouses. Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, Eight, and Ninth Dynasties of Harenkeze. 1850 BC First Harenkeze colony in the western area of North Africa. 1800 BC Early Harenkedz alphabet begins to be used, with fifty letters vaguely derived from old hieroglyphs. 1750 BC First Harenkedz colony in Iberia. 1600 BC A quarter of Harenkedz people live outside of Egypt itself. The colonies are relatively independent. 1500 BC The Twelfth Dynasty of Harenkedz becomes the Karawiyanets Harenkedzigautre--the Glorious Empire of Harenkedz. It begins its Zhgokedze tige'Harenkedzigautrenyu--Conquest for the Glorious Harenkedz's Denizens--during the reign of Dedegozh. Karawiyenets literally means 'beekeeperking-land'. 1300 BC By this time, the majority of the North African coast is directly under the control of the Glorious Empire of Harenkedz. 1200 BC The Harenkedz alphabet now has thirty letters, three diacritics, and one punctuation mark (the swordstop, a sword-shaped mark that separates phrases). 1000 BC Domestication of the hyrax begins. 900 BC Beginnings of Dzharbiy and D'onkyetri, the first two divisions of the Gaudzheni faiths founded by Prophet Tsadzho. 800 BC The Renkedzh alphabet and language evolves into the Onkdzhe alphabet and language. The Glorious Empire of Harenkedz is now called the Glorious Empire of Onkdzhe--Kualavizhanedzh Onkdzhe'igore. 750 BC The Glorious Empire of Onkdzhe collapses violently. 750-700 BC The Great Civil War. All Onkdzhe successor states, plus colonies that were never really part of the Glorious Empire, are intermittently at war and at peace. 700 BC The Grand Union of Onkdzhe States Headed by the Great City-State of New Uksavusazago--Dzorigo'a'en'edzh Onkdzhe'igore Kaihitshige Vibykau'igoreze tihe'Uksvazhraundzh--is founded, containing all culturally Onkdzhe areas--all of Egypt, all of the North African coast, and most of Iberia. 650 BC The Grand Union collapses. 600 BC The revolutionary historian and philosopher Dedmu is born in Kodzhitshe. 580 BC Tyrants, Commanders, and Chiefs written by Dedmu. 575 BC Governments ruled by the People, and Other things of that Nature written by Dedmu. 570 BC Geography written by Dedmu. 560 BC A History of the Onkdzhe People and the Rest of the Known World is written by Dedmu. 557 BC Dedmu exiled from the kingdom of Kodzhitshe for 'corrupting the minds of the people to be disobedient and amoral'. He makes his home in the far freer League of Tsezh. 540 BC Dedmu founds the Library of Tsezh. 530 BC The Onkdzhe Language written by Dedmu. 520 BC Dedmu dies. It is thought that he was poisoned. 500 BC The Dzaga Republic roughly in the region of Gibraltar begins its quest of domination over all of southern Iberia. 470 BC There are now only ten Onkdzhe states--Egypt itself is once again united, and formerly miniscule states in North Africa and Iberia consolidate further. 450 BC Relatively modern domestic hyrax are bred--of course, new breeds have been made ever since this time. They are thrice as large as wild hyrax with much tastier meat. Hyrax meat is largely consumed by nobles throughout Iberia, North Africa, and Egypt. 425 BC By this point, Onkdzhe has evolved into Enkte. 410 BC Founding of Zey, the monotheistic religion worshipping Zey. 405 BC Zey attains 12,000 followers. 400 BC Founding of the city of Umitsha in eastern Iberia by Korbudzhidzho.